


Beach Episode

by mangochi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Underwater kisses, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochi/pseuds/mangochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Episode

"Jim, get back here!" Leonard bellows, waving the bottle of sunscreen threateningly at Jim.

"Booones, I’m fine," Jim whines, dancing out of the way. He ducks behind Spock, who’s still impeccably clad in uniform despite the blistering sun and glittering blue waves. "Spock, tell him."

"I am in accordance with the doctor," Spock says primly, his pale skin nearly blinding in the sunlight as he blithely ignores the strange dance performed around him by his captain and chief medical officer. "The levels of melanin currently present in your upper dermis insufficiently compensate for the levels of ultraviolet radiat-"

“Gotcha, you infant,” Leonard says in triumph, feinting to the right and grabbing Jim’s flailing arm as he ducks around Spock. “Scotty, you too, the both of you will be lobsters at this rate.”

"I like lobster," Scotty tells him mildly, but he ambles over happily enough, slurping on the coconut-like fruit currently being exploited by the rest of the crew.

They were lucky to stumble on this planet, which so far appears to be nothing but a sandy stretch of white and cerulean waters so clear that Leonard can pick out every tiny pink fish darting through the shallows. Half the crew is in the water already, the other half setting up umbrellas and towels.

Jim whines and complains through the process, but eventually his skin coated with enough sunscreen to meet Leonard’s standards and he’s charging headlong into the waves with an excited shout.

"Be careful!" Leonard yells after him, squirting a healthy dollop of lotion onto Scotty’s already pink back.

"Ach, he’ll be fine," Scotty says, sliding on a pair of sunglasses and tilting his face up happily towards the sun. "Ooh, there’s the spot, doc. Keep it comin’."

"Shut up," Leonard says grumpily, slapping on another handful of sunscreen and scrubbing it over Scotty’s shoulders. "There, that should save you from melanoma."

"Thanks- hey, here you go." Scotty turns and plops his faux coconut in Leonard’s hand. "Loosen up a bit, yeah?" He’s gone before Leonard can lob the coconut at his head, running over to where Keenser’s constructing what appears to be a model of the warp drive out of sand.

Leonard watches him go, fiddling absently with the hem of his shirt. He’s still wearing his medical blues, if only because someone other than Spock has to keep their head on straight, but the sleeves are pushed up to his elbows and he can feel a ring of sweat starting to form around his undershirt. Then again, he decides, he’s also wearing his swim trunks, in a completely contradictory blend of fashion, and the water’s not getting any bluer.

"Hold down the fort," he tells Spock, planting the cooler full of ice packs, water, sunscreen patches, and emergency first aid kid in the sand by the Vulcan’s sandaled feet. The sandals are Jim’s, and Leonard still wishes he was there for that particular argument. He gives Spock’s crooked toes a suspicious glance, then straightens, peeling his shirt off over his head. “I’ll be back.”

Spock looks at him in the way that he does when Leonard knows all he wants to do is roll his eyes, but his eyebrow only gives a single twitch before the Vulcan dips his head in a shallow nod. “I will…..hold down the fort.”

"Good man." Leonard looks back at the ocean in time to see a whooping Jim tackle Sulu into the shallows. "Okay, then." The last thing he sees is Chapel handing Spock his own beach umbrella before he’s taking off for the water at a slow jog.

Jim’s head breaks the waves as he approaches, and his grin when he sees Leonard splits his pink face in two. “Bones! C’mere, you’re on my team.”

"What team-" Leonard manages to get out, before a wet hand is wrapping around his wrist and he’s being tugged firmly into the surf. The water’s just on the right side of cool, warm where the sun’s been shining, and the drops that land on his face when he splashes in clumsily aren’t as salty as the seawater on Earth.

“Chicken!!!!!” Gary Mitchell bellows, before hauling himself up on the shoulders of a burly engineer Leonard treated for appendicitis not two weeks ago.

"Bones, Bones, c’mon we’re falling behind." Jim’s hands pat frantically at Leonard’s head, his neck, and Leonard hasn’t even recovered it, but now Jim’s swinging his leg onto his shoulder. Leonard grunts and doubles over automatically, grabbing for Jim’s calves as the younger man hoists himself up.The water just reaches the top of Leonard’s chest, Jim’s feet kicking little waves up in his patience as he wraps his fingers in Leonard’s hair.

"Mush," the kid has the audacity to say, and Leonard resists the urge to dump him back in the water.

"You owe me. So much," he barely has time to say, before Mitchell and co. is launching themselves forward.

It’s complete, utter chaos, and if asked about it later, Leonard won’t be able to remember a thing except for water, lots of water, going up his nose and out his mouth more often than not, and Jim egging his opponents on loudly above him, his thighs squeezing Leonard’s head distractedly.

In the end, they lose horribly, Jim toppling off Leonard’s shoulders with a wounded cry of “Mutiny!” and dragging his mount down with him. Leonard sinks down resignedly, reveling in the cool water against his heated face and shoulders. At this rate, he’s going to burn, and won’t Jim make a scene out of that- maybe he’ll just stay down here a while.

He barely feels the first touch on his arm, puts it down to one of the bodies squirming in the water around him, but then he feels fingers tightening around his bicep and opens his eyes. The water stings a little, but he’s felt worse, and he forgets about the discomfort as soon as he looks up into Jim’s wide blue eyes.

The kid’s grinning like a loon, his hair floating crazily around his head, and his other hand comes up to slide around the back of Leonard’s neck, thumb pressing into the hollow beneath his ear.

"What," Leonard tries to say, then scowls when Jim’s grin widens at the stream of bubbles that erupt from his mouth. Jim pulls him closer, and then he’s pressing a kiss to Leonard’s mouth, his hand sliding up to brush through Leonard’s hair.

Leonard’s swiftly running out of air, but he tilts his head and gives it all he’s got, only pulling back in surprise when tiny air bubbles tickle against his lips. Jim’s silently laughing at him, and he bobs in for one final kiss against Leonard’s nose before pointing up at the surface and disappearing.

Moron, Leonard thinks, dizzy with oxygen deprivation and the salty tang of Jim’s lips, but he’s grinning when he kicks up and follows Jim back in the sunlight.


End file.
